Call of Midnight
by Renji'sLove
Summary: After a long life of nothing but betrayal, Shara has become lost to the world and lives alone. Until Aphrodite goes to Sirara and asks her to protect Shara. He'll have to turn to the only person who can protect him, but is he able to trust another again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sirara was sleeping when she heard noise just outside her window. She stirred to look outside. Floating outside was Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Sirara's eyes widened at the sight of Aphrodite. She hadn't seen the Greek goddess in centuries, not since her forced marriage. She got up and opened the window, inviting Aphrodite in. She floated in the room and stood on the floor.

"What brings you here, Aphrodite?" Sirara asked.

"Sirara, I know you are the Sumerian goddess of the water, and I the Greek goddess of love and beauty, but I fear I need your help." Sirara paused. Aphrodite never needed help. "I fear a storm in brewing, and I need your help to stop it. You know of my forced marriage to Hephaestus, and how I had to leave Shara." Sirara nodded in response. "Shara is in danger. I need you to help him. Please, Sirara, I'm begging you."

Aphrodite was never like this. Never. She couldn't just ignore her pleas. "How can I help Shara? Like you said, I am the Sumerian goddess of water. What assistance could I possibly loan you?"

Aphrodite leaned in close to Sirara, whispering in her ear. "Hephaestus and Ares want to kill him. Ares is upset that I might've fallen in love with someone other than him, and Hephaestus is upset that I don't love him because of Shara. Please, Sirara, you have to protect him."

Sirara still wasn't sure how she could be of any help, so she asked, "What do you want me to do? Kill Hephaestus and Ares? Zeus would have my head hanging in his temple in a nanosecond!"

"Oh dear god, no! You can't kill my Hephaestus and Ares. You just need to stop them from killing Shara."

"And again, I ask you, how can I do that?" She stared at Aphrodite who was unmoving. Sirara let out a sigh. "Dammit, Aphrodite! How can I help you if you won't tell me how?!"

Aphrodite continued to stare at her. It seemed like hours had passed by since she last spoke. Finally, she broke the silence. "Sirara, I know you have the power to defeat any god you chose, without killing them. I know you can only use it on one god at a time, but I think I can stop Ares. Ares will do anything for me. So I need you to stop Hephaestus from getting to Shara."

Sirara paused at Aphrodite's knowledge of her power. How did she know about her power? Or better question, _who _told her? Sirara was the only person she knew of that knew her secret power. Now it appeared that Aphrodite knew as well.

Aphrodite looked at Sirara with pleading eyes. "Will you keep him safe, Sirara? Will you keep my Shara safe for me?"

The thought of helping Aphrodite threw a chill down her spine. "Can't he take care of himself? I mean, he _is _a Sumerian god after all. No more powerful or less powerful then me." But Sirara knew better. That one power alone that Aphrodite spoke of made her more powerful than any other Sumerian god. Maybe even one of the most goddesses out there. She sighed at Aphrodite's pleas. "Alright, Aphrodite. I'll help you. I'll protect Shara."

Aphrodite screamed and hugged Sirara tightly. "Thank you, Sirara! Thank you so much!" She let her go and vanished.

Sirara sighed. She hadn't seen Shara in over five thousand years. She wondered what he was doing now. Where he lived. If his life had gotten any better since the last time they crossed paths. But she doubted it. Shara's life had been hell from the time he was born. She was actually happy to go see an old friend. The only question was, would he still think her an old friend? She sought him out and found him staying at the Luxor Hotel in Las Vegas. She snapped her fingers and her suitcases appeared, ready and packed. Guess it was time to go to Las Vegas.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

�

�

Shara stood looking out the window of his penthouse at the top of the Luxor Hotel. It was a bright June day, which were his worst days. Even though the sun didn't burn him, because he was an old Sumerian god, he still hated the sun. It brought about another day of pain and hurt and betrayal, all to which he could live without. He'd been living for centuries upon centuries, never once having a break from the betrayal. Sometimes he thought it was a curse placed on him since he was born, or coated in his DNA or something.

He turned away from the window and headed to his bedroom. He was going to take a nice long bath. Hopefully let the day fly right by him, even though it was only noon and the water would be damn cold by then. He crossed his bedroom to his bathroom and turned the water on. He stripped his clothes off and let them fall to the white tile flooring. He looked at his complexion in the mirror. His tan darkened skin contrasted beautifully with the white all around him. His once light green eyes, filled with life, now looked as dark as they could be from the betrayal and hurt all around him. He had a few whiskers starting to poke through the skin on his chin and they matched the blonde tousled hair that set just above his collar on his head. His beautifully sculpted body was broad and long.

He tested the temperature of the water with his finger, feeling the water being so hot it would scold any human, but just right for his sore muscles. The bath was almost filled, so he turned the water off and slipped himself in. He leaned back against the cold linoleum tub, letting the scolding hot water soothe him past the point of relaxation. He'd been fighting Demon's all night long and his flesh on his chest and back proved that. He healed too quickly for them to be of any bother to him, though. Only a few of the deeper ones left permanent scars, of which he had very few. It wasn't long until he fell into a dream-like state. The past four centuries played out in his mind, over and over again. It seemed like only minutes of pain plaguing his memories. Little did he know hours had gone by.

He woke up at the sound of a knock on his penthouse door. The water was freezing, so he must've been asleep for at least four hours. He got out of the tub and wrapped a crimson red towel around his waist and went to answer the door. He glanced outside and saw that the sun was starting to set. Only a few more hours…

He opened the door to find Mindle, the front desk clerk, standing there. What could he possibly want? "Yes, Mindle? What can I help you with?"

Mindle looked Shara over before speaking. "I didn't disturb you, did I, Shara?"

Shara smirked at Mindle's cautiousness. He knew better then to disturb Shara while he was busy, unless it was a real emergency. "No, Mindle. I was just getting out of a bath."

"I can see that. Do you want me to come back another time?" He went to turn and leave.

"It's okay. Really. Now what can I help you with?"

Mindle thought before answering. "There's someone downstairs who needs to talk to you. She says it's urgent."

She? Shara's breath caught in his throat. No female had ever come to visit him in a century. His thoughts roamed to the thought of last having a female come visit him at his penthouse. It was his ex-fiancé Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and beauty. She was arranged into a forced marriage with Hephaestus, even though she loved Ares more than anyone. That was the last betrayal he'd had. Aphrodite, his love, who he'd thought loved him back, but he was just another one of her toys. Shaking the memory out of his head, he looked at Mindle, who hadn't moved from his spot. "I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed."

Mindle turned and left. Shara closed his door and headed towards his bedroom. All he could think about was who the woman could be. He threw the towel off his waist as he snapped his fingers and clothes appeared on his body. Dressed in black leather pants and a white beater, he headed downstairs. His heart skipped a beat as he saw who had come to see him. Sirara had shoulder length jet black hair that shone like the sun. Her slim and slender body as dark as his. The black jeans she was wearing hugged her every curve, magnifying the beauty of her body. As she turned and looked at him, her perfect lips curved up into a smile. Her pearly white teeth could make a guy blind if he looked at them too long. He could see the life and happiness awake in her luminescent blue eyes as she ran to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. He was a little hesitant, but he finally wrapped his arms around her as well. Then he pulled back. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a hint of anger in his deep voice.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Don't tell me you're still mad about our last visit together?"

He thought back to their last visit. She kept him locked in a cage like a wild animal, forcing him to stay in her temple for a whole year. Even though years aren't any amount of time for an immortal, it still pissed him off. And the worst part was that she hadn't even given a reason for keeping him prison. She just locked him up and let him go after a year without so much as a hello, goodbye, kiss my ass, nothing.

She could tell he was remembering their last visit and it made her smirk. "Come on. No need to discuss why I'm here in front of all these mortals. Shall we?" she gestured toward the stairs. She started walking towards the steps.

He sighed and followed her up the steps, stepping in front of her at the top of the steps, leading her to his penthouse. He opened the door the door and let her step in. She walked in and placed her bags on his floor and turned as he walked in and turned and closed the door. He stared at her with questioning eyes.

She finally broke the silence. "It's been a long time, Shara. I missed you." She started walking toward him. But he took a step back.

"Stop, Sirara. I don't need problems right now. Tell me what you want and leave." He turned and walked to the window, pulling his beater off over his head and letting it fall to the ground.

She forgot how open he was, except for his feelings. Anything else he was an open book. She slowly walked over behind him and laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't felt a women's touch in centuries. It felt so good. He could hardly breathe. He could feel his groin start to harden. He started to shrug her hand off his shoulder when she slowly turned him. He looked down into her light blue eyes, her vanilla smell filling his nostrils and making his cock harden even more. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to just claim her lips as his, taste the magnificent taste that was Sirara. He almost couldn't stand it. As soon as he went to bend down to kiss her, she moved.

"Guess I should tell you why I'm here, huh?"

"That would be a good start. I haven't seen you in over five thousand years. What makes you just pop up and decide to visit me in Las Vegas? There must be a problem." He looked at her, his green eyes penetrating to her very core. He didn't know how right he was.

"There is a problem, Shara. Aphrodite sent me here to protect you." She looked at him and found his gaze burning fire into her soul. She could see the anger, betrayal, and hurt well up in his eyes. "I know you hate her, Shara, but she still loves you."

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Don't try to butter me up, Sirara. We both know she could care less what happens to me. She left me for Hephaestus and she loves Ares on top of that."

"No. Her marriage to Hephaestus was forced. She wanted to stay with you."

"Even if that's so, she still loves Ares. What about him? That precious Greek god of war. He does anything she asks him to. But, let's just say for curiosity sake, why did she send you here to protect me? Protect me from what, exactly?"

"Hephaestus and Ares. They both want to kill you. She sent me here to protect you from Hephaestus. He can't stand the fact that she still loves you when she's married to him. She was extremely desperate when she asked me. I've never seen her like that before. Begging me to come."

Shara couldn't imagine Aphrodite begging anyone for anything. She was the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Anything she wanted was at her beck and call. Sirara had to be making this up. "You're lying. Aphrodite wouldn't beg anyone for anything. It's not in her nature."

"That's what I thought until last night." She could tell he still didn't believe her. "You want proof don't you?"

"I've spent my whole life being lied to. A little proof wouldn't hurt, no."

She sighed and looked at him. "Shara, I'm the Sumerian goddess of the water, to which you know." He nodded his head slightly. "I can control all water, including rain and snow. If I'm lying, let it start to blizzard in the middle of June.

Shara looked outside and watched as the sun remained in the sky, but not for long, but it was due to it being close to five now, not because of a blizzard. He guessed he had no choice but to believe her. "Alright. I guess I can believe you. But why would Aphrodite send you to protect me? I mean, I'm as powerful as you are."

She remembered saying those exact words to Aphrodite. But she knew they were a lie. Shara didn't even know about her power. She sighed, wondering whether or not she should tell him. Thinking it was the only way he might consider her staying there and letting her help him, she decided to tell him. "Shara, I have a power no one knows about. Well, I thought no one knew about. Aphrodite knows about it, even though I don't know how. But, I have the power to destroy any god I chose. Not killing him, but just stopping him. That's why Aphrodite came to me." She stared at him while his green eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

After awhile, he started walking towards her. She stared up at him. "How can I trust what you're telling me is true?"

"What other reason would I have to come here?" She had him on that question. They both knew there would be no reason why she'd come to see him, even though she'd wanted to come and visit him for over five thousand years. "You know I'm telling the truth, Shara. I know deep down inside I wouldn't lie to you." And she was right. She'd been one of the only few people who had never lied to him.

Sighing in defeat, he turned and walked to the bar. He pulled out a glass for him and another for her. "What'll you have, Sirara?"

"Whiskey. Thank you." She gladly accepted the glass off him and drank her whiskey down within a second. She poured herself another glass. She looked at him with sincere eyes and he returned the gaze. She was surprised his eyes could even look sincere anymore. She wanted so much to reach across the bar and place a deep kiss on those soft lips. She'd been in love with him for a long time. Since the beginning of their lives it seemed like. Instead, she just placed her hand on his cheek, and she moved the small piece of hair back from his face.

He was glad he was behind the bar because the swift and gently motion of her hand made his cock harden with pleasure. He couldn't remember a time when any women ever did this to him. The last was Aphrodite…He placed his hand over top of hers and moved it away from his face, kissing her hand ever so lightly. He saw the faintest of blush appear on her cheeks and the corner of his lips worked into a small smile. Oh how it took all his strength, physically and mentally, not to just kiss her right now. As he looked over her slim body he could just feel their bare skin entwined together in his bed, the feel of him inside her body, her pleasure.

Before he could think, he leaned over the bar and kissed her lips. Her breath caught in her throat from his movement. She could hardly breathe as her fingers tangled in his hair and their tongues danced with each other. She was in heaven for the moment, but how long would it last? She was afraid to find out. She didn't want the moment to end. She wished she could just freeze time and stay in this moment with Shara.

As he deepened the kiss he could feel his cock harden even more. It was painful, throbbing for release. He just continued kissing her because he didn't want to scare her off. That was the last thing he wanted. He could feel her need flowing into him. He could sense how much she wanted him. He knew Sirara had loved him for an extremely long time.

Shara didn't want the moment to end anymore then she did, but before she knew what she was doing, she pulled back from him. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that a long time."

"I sensed that," he said with a smirk. "So," Shara said, leaning across the counter, "how exactly are you going to protect me from Hephaestus?"

She just looked at him. She couldn't fathom how he made such a pose look so sexy, but it might also help that his shirt was still lying on the floor and his muscles were bulging from every inch of him. Gazing into his green eyes, that had, at some point, picked up some life and turned lighter, she began to speak. "Like I told you before, I have the power to destroy any god I chose. Aphrodite wants me to stop Hephaestus when he comes here looking for you. Luckily for us Greek gods can't search Sumerian gods, or any other gods for that matter."

He knew that, but hearing it come out of her sweet mouth made it all the better. He'd never been able to trust anyone in his life, and when he tried, they stabbed in the back, repeatedly. It fucking sucked. There was a part of him that actually wanted to trust her, but the other half held onto the past couple centuries. _You can't let someone else in so they can stab you in the back, too._ He wanted to listen to that, but he didn't know if he could around Sirara. She had been one of the few people to always be truthful to him…

"What are you thinking about?" Her words penetrated his thoughts. He looked up at her, his gaze burning. After a few seconds of silence she cupped his face in her hands. "It's ok, Shara. You can trust me. You know I've never hurt you before."

"Except for our last visit."

She froze at his response. "But I never betrayed you. All I did was capture you and put you in a cage for a year and released you with no explanation of why I captured you." Her lips formed a sweet smile that melted his insides. "Do you want to know why I captured you?" He never answered her. She sighed before she answered him. "I captured you because I wanted to be with you, well, wanted you to be with me. And the reason I didn't let you out was because I thought you'd leave if I did, but I decided to let you go after a year."

He kept looking at her, his gaze burning. He finally made the first motion since he became silent and motionless more then a few minutes ago. He back away from her touch. "Thank you, Sirara."

Her eyes questioned him. "For what?"

"For telling me the truth. For always being there for me through everything. And for coming to protect me." He said the word 'protect' with such feeling it seemed to her it was disgust.

She smiled because she knew it was hard for Shara to thank anyone for anything. "You're welcome, Shara. Now, do you want to go over my sleeping arrangements?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sirara woke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, juice, and wine filling her nostrils. She continued to lay unmoving on the couch under the soft silk blanket Shara gave her last night. She watched with hooded eyes as Shara continued making breakfast. Shara paused and turned to stare at Sirara, who'd quickly closed her eyes when he started turning. He smiled at her, turning back to his work. Sirara slowly lifted her eyelids again, only to find Shara back to his cooking. She let a smile play across her lips at the sight. She'd never seen this side of him before.

She quickly closed her eyes again as he turned and began to walk towards the living room. He kneeled on his haunches beside the couch and smiled at her. Kissing her cheek, he spoke. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. It didn't surprise him that her eyes didn't hold the tired look they normally did when wakening. He knew she'd been awake watching him for at least five min. But it was cute that she thought he didn't notice.

He sat back on his haunches just staring at her with heated eyes. His gaze was locked with her while she laid there and stared at her. "Is breakfast ready, yet? I'm hungry. I hate being on the human plane because I get hungry." She smiled at him as his gaze remained emotionless.

He finally smiled and nodded, rising from his haunches. He headed toward the kitchen, Sirara not far behind him. Shara placed the two plates filled with eight scrambled eggs, four pieces of toast, and six pieces of bacon on the bar. He went to the cupboard and grabbed four glasses, filling two with juice and the other two with white wine. He placed a glass of wine and juice in front of her plate and the others in front of his plate. He motioned for her to sit, and she obeyed, inhaling the delicious smell of the food and drink.

Sirara guzzled down the eight scrambled eggs and two pieces of the toast in less than a minute. She chugged her juice and drank half the glass of wine and ate the last two pieces of toast along with the six pieces of bacon. She downed the last of the wine and looked at Shara, who had just finished his eggs. He smiled at her. "Wow. You _are _hungry. Want me to make you more?" he asked, placing the last bit of eggs in his mouth.

"No. That's alright. I'm actually full, now." She laughed.

He smiled and ate his six pieces of bacon next. Sirara sat and watched him as he finished the last piece. She got up and headed toward his bedroom. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change. I've been wearing the same clothes since yesterday early morning when Aphrodite came and visited me. I'll be right back." She headed toward his bedroom and shut the door behind her.

He forgot. Even though Sirara was the Sumerian goddess of water, she was as obsessed with beauty as the Greek goddess of love and beauty herself. They could've been sisters, except for the fact that Aphrodite had a pale white complexion and Sirara had tan darkened skin like him. She returned a few minutes later, dressed in nothing but light gray sweatpants and a black exercise top. He couldn't stop staring at how the sweatpants hugged her every curve; the black exercise top accenting her breasts, her nipples barely pushing through the light fabric of her top. He was done with his breakfast by the time she came out, just finishing his juice and getting ready to down his wine.

She sat and watched him, leaning across the bar to gaze into his eyes, her breasts just lying on the bar. His groin began to harden as he gazed at her. He downed the wine and grabbed the glasses and plates and took them to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. He turned to stare at her, as she remained unmoving one the other end of the bar. He started walking towards the bar, pausing just before the bar, continuing past her after a glance. She got up and followed him, passing him and sitting down on the couch. She draped her arms over the back of the couch and sat with her legs crossed. He stood before her, staring at her with a questioning stare. She finally looked up at him. "You know you can sit down, Shara. I won't bite." She smiled at him.

Shara stood staring at her, unmoving, contemplating what to do. He did want to sit down next to her, but was afraid of what would happen if he did. She continued staring at him, trying to decide what he was thinking, but not getting any inkling at all. She finally sighed and let her head fall back, leaving her neck bare to his view. All he wanted to do was kiss that beautiful neck of hers, let his tongue dance against the warm, soft skin, suckling at her nape, hearing her moans of pleasure fill his ears as she grasped his hair. His groin began to harden at the thought, so he pushed it from his mind reluctantly. He finally walked toward her, sitting down beside her, staring at her as she stayed in her position.

Sirara looked up at him, smiling, glad he finally sat beside her. She sat up, locking gazes with him. She looked down and started nibbling on her bottom lip. Shara tilted her chin up to look at him. He stared at her for the longest time. Finally, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her bottom lip. It was so soft she almost thought it wasn't real. She placed her hands on either side of his face, holding him against her, breathing in the magnificent scent of him. He slowly eased his tongue against her lips, parting them slightly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. His tongue danced against hers.

Shara could hardly think as the intoxicating scent of her filled his nostrils. He wanted so much to take her right there on the couch. He tried to be gentle with her, but the way her hands held him against her, it was like she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He kissed her furiously, forcing his tongue as hard against hers as it would go. A growl began deep in his chest, the deep sound escaping his lips as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned with pleasure, tangling her one hand in his hair. He leaned forward, pressing her slowly back down against the couch. "I love you, Sirara," he murmured against her lips.

She stopped, and pulled away. Shara looked at her as if he did something wrong. "What did you just say?" she asked, a hint of amazement in her voice.

"I said I love you. Why? Something wrong?" He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Sirara thought about that. _I must be dreaming_, she thought. _There's no way Shara would ever say that, especially to me. He's been through so much betrayal, there's no way he'd open up like that, especially about his feelings, especially to her. Would he? _The next thing she heard was Shara saying her name, but it was fading away…

"Sirara, wake up. It's almost noon. You've been sleeping for almost ten hours."

Sirara woke and looked at Shara, a puzzling look in her eyes. _It was a dream_, she thought. "Sorry. Guess I was just too tired from the trip yesterday." She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, her hair a mess around her shoulders. Somehow, it made it even more beautiful. Sirara knew the reason she'd slept so long. She was having the most wonderful dream ever imaginable. She just wished it wasn't a dream. She looked at him, and smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower, if you don't mind," she said, getting up off the couch.

"Help yourself," he said, emotionless, walking towards the kitchen.

Sirara walked towards Shara's bedroom to take a shower. She closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned against the closed door. _Why did I have that dream about Shara? What's wrong with me? There's no way imaginable that Shara would ever kiss me._ Sirara finally walked towards the bathroom and turned on the water as she dropped her clothes to the ground, off her body.

Shara stood in his kitchen, listening to the sound of the running water in the bathroom. He leaned against the bar, thinking. He was ecstatic that Sirara had dreamed the same thing he did. What was it about the Sumerian goddess that attracted him so much to her? Granted, she was one of the most beautiful Sumerian goddesses ever born, looking more and more beautiful every time he saw her. How he could've ever thought she was almost as beautiful as Aphrodite, he couldn't fathom. She was past the beauty of Aphrodite. Sirara was the _Sumerian_ goddess of love and beauty. He laughed as he thought that. It was unheard of to be the goddess of more than two things, and Sirara being the goddess of water _and _beauty and love? He liked the idea, though.

Shara began thinking of how much he wanted to be in the shower with Sirara, letting the hot water run over their bodies, rubbing soft soap over her long, soft, lean body. His groin began to harden as the thought invaded his mind. Without thinking, he started walking towards his bedroom. He stood just outside the door, listening, and then he opened the door, peeking in his bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear the water running. Sirara must be in the shower because he heard the soft patter of water hitting skin before it rolled off and fell to the linoleum tub. He stood there and breathed in the scent of vanilla and lavender, her wonderful scent mixing with the beautiful scent of shampoo. His groin hardened even more at the smell filling his nostrils. It was all he could do to keep under control and not go into the bathroom with her, but he kept filling his lungs with the scent anyway.

He placed his hand on the knob, turning it ever so little, letting a crack of steam, and more vanilla and lavender, escape the room. He wanted so much to at least see her naked body in his shower. Feel every inch of her luscious body…

"You know, it's not very nice to spy on someone when they're taking a shower." Shara heard Sirara's soft voice escape into his thoughts. His hand quickly shut the door and he leaned against it. The first thing he knew, the door cracked and Sirara poked her head out, a towel wrapped around her chest. The water was still running. "Do you need something?" Sirara asked.

Shara turned, and stared at her, trying to keep his gaze on her eyes. He shook his head slowly, starting to walk backwards towards his bedroom door. His legs made contact with the bed and he fell to the bed. He sat, staring at Sirara, as she opened the bathroom door and stood, looking at him. The towel was tied at the top of her breasts, defining the sharp curves of her body and the magnificent size of her breasts. Shara could see that her nipples were raised slightly through the cloth. His groin hardened to an imaginable pressure. It felt like his groin was going to explode. He could feel it beating, as if it were an actual living part of his body. He couldn't stand it.

Sirara looked down his body, slowly, finally stopping her gaze to the hardened bulge in his pants. "Well, what do we have here? Someone a little happy?" she asked, walking towards him slowly. She stood before him, causing him to look up slightly at her. Her breasts were right in front of his vision, making his groin go even harder, which he didn't think was possible. She sat down beside him, turning to face him. She placed her hand on his knee, looking into his eyes. She ran her hand up his leg, just slightly brazing the side of his groin with her hand as her hand continued up his chest, gently pushing him down on the bed.

Shara let her push him down on his bed, looking into her eyes as he felt her hand slide slowly back down his chest to the top of his pants. She slowly started to undo the button and zipper, sliding her hand into his pants and letting the tips of her fingers gently slide over his hardening shaft. He arched his back slightly, moaning a little, biting his bottom lip. Sirara started to pull his pants down, so he raised his hips to give her easy access. Sirara pulled his pants down to his knees, exposing his already hard shaft to her hungry view. Shara looked up and saw her baby blue eyes turn gold with hunger and desire. That look made his own eyes turn gold with his own desire.

Sirara looked up at him, staring at his hungry eyes with her own. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted the same thing. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she started to gently massage his hardening length. Shara moaned with pleasure against her lips as he gently raised his hips against her soft palm. Her hand was still moist from the shower, only making him harden to the point of explosion. He almost couldn't take it. He kissed her furiously, biting at her bottom lip and gently pulling. Sirara continued stroking him, feeling him harden more and more with every stroke, wondering how he was getting that hard without exploding. She could tell he was trying to hold back. She felt his cock twitch slightly as she ran her fingers over it.

Shara was trying so hard not to explode. He'd never gotten a hand job this pleasurable before. It took all his power not to just take her right there, right now. He moaned even more against her lips as she gently grabbed hold and squeezed him gently. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd tried his hardest not to explode, but she was too damn good. Before he could even try to control himself, he exploded all over her hand, moaning with pleasure.

Sirara gently moaned against his lips, feeling his warmth fall upon her hand, continuing to gently stroke him. As she continued to kiss him, she felt his hand slowly come between them, sliding down her thigh, stopping right below the towel line at her leg. She moaned slightly as she felt his hand slide under the towel, sliding up her inner thigh. He stopped right at her core, taking in the feel of the wet, sensitive, flesh on his finger tips. He couldn't tell if she was wet from the shower, or her arousal. He didn't care which it was. He slowly slipped a finger inside her, gently stroking her. He could feel her body tense at his entrance and slipped another finger inside and then another and another. She arched her back, catlike, against him, moaning with pleasure. She could feel her own release coming, but she wouldn't be as greedy as Shara had been. As he continued to pleasure her, she felt her release rising. In on quick moment, she felt a tremor go through her body and heard Shara's soft groan of happiness deep in his chest. He eased up and let his fingers lay against her moist core.

He breathed in her magnificent scent, not realizing until five minutes later he heard water running. He shot up and stared at the bathroom and then back at Sirara.

"Opps. I forgot I left the shower running. Guess I better go finish my shower." Sirara got up and headed towards the bathroom. Shara watched her until she disappeared behind the bathroom door. He got up off his bed and pulled his pants back up and closed the zipper and button and left his room. He headed towards the bar again, deep in thought the whole way there. Once he reached the bar, he slumped down onto a stool. He couldn't believe he'd done what he just did, and with Sirara no less. What was he thinking? The fact that she'd let him do that amazed him even more.

Sirara came out of Shara's bedroom; her hair wet lying on her shoulders, and wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and a black exercise top. He turned his gaze toward her when she exited his room. Her hair looked even more beautiful lying against her shoulders, wet, and soaking her once dry shoulders.

"You have a nice shower?" Shara asked, at a loss of anything else to say to her.

She nodded her head. "Yes. Very much." She walked over toward the bar, leaning against the countertop, facing him. "To be honest, though," she said looking down, "I liked the distraction better." Her cheeks blushed slightly, and Shara caught a glimpse of it. He smiled at that. He was happy to hear she enjoyed their little playtime as much as he did.

Shara cleared his throat, causing Sirara to look up at him. "We have work to do today. Mind following me downstairs?"

"Of course not. I basically have to follow you around anyway. How can I watch out for you for Aphrodite if you're not kept in my sight at all times?"

The way Sirara joked about watching him like he was a kid amused him. Other people, it would just piss him off. But there was just something in that soft voice of hers that took all the mad out of him. "Sirara, now be honest, did Aphrodite really send you to look after me? Or did you come on your own accord?"

Sirara stared at him for a moment before she answered. "Yes, Aphrodite sent me to come protect you, but I actually came of my own accord. I wasn't going to come, because I knew you could take care of yourself, but there was just something in her voice. And the thought of seeing you again, made me happy to come find you. Truthfully, I missed you, Shara. I've missed you for the longest time and I wanted to come find you, but I didn't know if you'd still hate me from our last visit."

Shara's mind traveled back to their last visit again. He abruptly pushed the memory out of his mind. He took hold of Sirara's face on either side with his hands and looked her deep in the eyes. "I could never hate you, Sirara. Never in a million years." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her full lips, breathing in the scent of her. He leaned back, staring at her again. Sirara smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Well, guess we better get to work," Sirara said.

Shara reluctantly dropped his hands and sighed. "Yea. Guess you're right." He got up from the stool he'd been sitting at and they both headed towards the door. Shara opened it and let Sirara go out in front of him, stepping out behind her and letting the door close behind him.


End file.
